


Hiding Away

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Ionna's personal lives appear to be the main topic for the evening's dinner conversation. It doesn't bother Ionna. Cullen, on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadyMagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/gifts).



> Piece for Cullrian Prompt Saturday: Group dinner at Skyhold where everyone is teasing Cullen about being in a relationship with the female Inquisitor when he’s actually in a relationship with Dorian.

“So Cullen, you and Embers were missing for quite some time today. Even Nightingale had a hard time tracking the two of you down. Any details that you can give me would be most appreciated.” Varric pulled out a pen and paper, ready to take down notes for his new book.

Cullen glared at the dwarf as his cheeks reddened. “We had a lot of work to get done today and did not wish to be disturbed. That is why we could not be found.”

Ionna hummed in agreement, hiding a smirk behind her glass of red wine.

Sera snickered behind her hands. “Hiding away in a closet all naked and sweating counts as work now, yeah?”

Cullen turned his glare on her. “We most certainly were not naked and sweating in a closet! Or anywhere else, for that matter!”

Ionna grinned. “Which is a shame, as the idea has most definitely crossed my mind.” She saw one of Josephine’s eyebrows raise incredulously. She was one of the few that knew Cullen had recently begun a relationship, and that Ionna had no part in it. _Don’t say a word,_ Ionna mouthed to her. Josephine nodded slightly in understanding. “Sadly, however, the Commander and I were just writing report after boring report. Maybe next time we could add a few extracurricular activities into it to raise our heart rates and keep us awake.”

Ionna hadn’t thought it possible, but Cullen was blushing an even more glorious shade of red. “Inquisitor, please! Maker’s breath, can we please talk about something else…”

“Of course you’ve thought about it, my dear Inquisitor. With a glorious warrior’s physique, wonderful golden locks, and captivating charm, he’s the spitting image of every Fereldan woman’s deepest and darkest fantasy.” Dorian smiled smugly as Cullen growled in frustration.

Ionna giggled. “Don’t give me any ideas, my sweet. I must admit that I have quite a weakness for men with big muscles and even bigger swords,“ she purred, twirling a lock of dark red hair around her finger. Cullen hid his face in his hands, mortified. She noticed that Fenris, sitting down the table next to Varric, eyed her with a hint of interest. _Yes, my sweet, you heard me right…_

Iron Bull roared with laughter. “I hope you don’t get this embarrassed in the bedroom, Cullen. You have to be confident and seductive if you want to get the job done right, especially with these fiery redheads.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ionna, who grinned deviously and nodded.

Cullen all but jumped to his feet. “I must return to my duties,” he mumbled before hurrying from the Great Hall.

Ionna turned her head to share an amused look with Dorian. He winked and moved to refill his wine glass. If they only knew who he was really ‘getting the job done’ with… Ionna rested an arm on Dorian’s shoulder and leaned in slightly. “I told you that rumor would get back to them,” she breathed, her voice pitched low enough that only Dorian could hear.

“It appears so. I honestly didn’t think they would buy into it quite so much.”

“You owe me. There was more than embarrassment in his gaze when he glanced at you near the end. I’m fairly certain he was thinking about spending some time naked in a closet with a certain handsome mage.”

Dorian’s breath hitched, and he nearly choked on his wine. Ionna rubbed his back soothingly. “I believe I forgot to return the Commander’s book. He may require it to finish his reports.” With an affectionate pinch to Ionna’s cheek, Dorian wandered away to find Cullen.

Ionna couldn’t help but smile as her eyes wandered over her companions, who had since moved on to other subjects. Her gaze settled on the elegant tattoos trailing over Fenris’ chin and neck. Once in a while she noticed that he would glance in her direction, a tiny smirk pulling at his full lips. _It’s for the best that Cullen’s interests lie with Dorian, as he really is not what I look for in a lover. Fenris, however… Now that is a man I could get behind. Or in front of. Just how far down do those tattoos go, anyway?_


End file.
